guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Norgu
What quest or mission should be done in order to get Norgu join your group? Why does the ONLY Mesmer hench have to look so gay? >:-( -Ellisthion 23:16, 3 November 2006 (CST) :Not just looks, have you heard him talk in the cutscenes? DKS01 08:14, 18 November 2006 (CST) Norgu is awesome. After taking him, almost all of Bokka's quest descriptions involve him shouting at Norgu to stay away from his buffet table. --Kit Engel 23:08, 8 November 2006 (CST) All male mesmers look a bit gay Ellisthion :P 145.99.177.156 11:32, 21 November 2006 (CST) That's an understatement. -- French Hobo 14:42, 2 December 2006 (GMT +12) "You have no chance of victory. Surrender!" You have no chance to survive, make your time! ^_^ Quote: What quest or mission should be done in order to get Norgu join your group? :I am doing the quest now but i forgot the name. However you can chose between an warrior and him (or her^^). So its like the "master of whispers" and "magrid the sly", but this time i am gonna go for the muscle :)--OMEGA-ThundeR 05:42, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Read the 'acquisition' section of the article. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 11:10, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 16:37, 16 August 2007 (CDT) And suddenly deuce biggalo popped into my head... "oohhh boy.. cakes n pies, cakes n pies!" "Thata a huge ****!"... hey Norgu.. we found you a wife.. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yakslappin ( ) }. Confusing Section Can someone clear this up? "The quest is only available after completing the quest Brains or Brawn by selecting Goren. As noted in that quest, do not select Norgu in Brains or Brawn if you want to gain Norgu as your Hero. Once Brains or Brawn is completed, Goren can no longer be recruited until after the completion of the Nightfall campaign for that character." —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Randomtime ( ) }. :It means that the quest to gain Norgu ("Role of a Lifetime") is not available until you complete "Brains or Brawn". During "Brains or Brawn", if you want to gain Norgu, do not select Norgu in that quest (i.e. select Goren). Read the quest dialogue for "Brains or Brawn" and you'll understand why you have to select Goren to get Norgu. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:34, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ok I'll read up then Randomtime 16:52, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Any builds yet? I'm having trouble finding a proper build for Norgu. E-Surger works reasonably well, but I think there's some kind of hidden build that makes him a superpowered killing machine. Maybe something with interruption. Seb2net 10:27, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Norgu is useless, interupting is done by BHA heroes. Lord of all tyria 10:29, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::BS tbh, he does fine with pretty gimmicky bars. or :: -Auron 10:32, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, he's quite fast at removing hexes via hex eater vortex and shatter hex... although the AI doesn't try to target a hexed teammate surrounded by enemies, so the damage misses enemies often. If it hits, though... 100 something armor-ignoring AoE damage, that's always nice to have :P -Auron 10:38, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Best. Hero. Ever Agreed? --Blue.rellik 23:54, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :As the only Mesmer hero, there is not much you can compare with tbh...but regardless of that I would say he is pretty good overall. Your two possible Ranger heroes are optional, Warriors should be dealing damage and not focused on interruption, and other Heroes have better things to do also. Jin and Margrid are both fine for using Dshot, Savage, BHA, etc. to harry spellcasters, but I find they are much better off being used for Burning Arrow, Barrage, and other such builds which can do more than just hate on spellcasters. Norgu, as a Mesmer with Fastcasting, is very flexible...you can make him go E-surge, total interrupt, Flashfire, Migraine...However, since you'd generally take a Mesmer AI for purposes of interruption and causing general chaos among the enemy rather than pure damage, he ends up being your best bet for interruption of all kinds. What I mean is...you would never take along Erys Vasburg if you weren't facing a spellcaster that needed shutdown. Right? Same deal for Norgu. You could give him Empathy and such, but that's meh in harder areas of the game and you would be better off just taking Sousuke as a blindbot or something. No, you use Norgu as you'd use the Mesmer henchmen, in any place where you need spellcasters taken care of. And the great thing is that you can customize his skills...Psychic Distraction and other good stuff like Mistrust that the hench would never carry. So yeah, overall, pretty good. I dunno about "best", since you could debate forever about that, but he will always have a place in my roster (when applicable of course). (T/ ) 00:17, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::I was talking because he's funny --Blue.rellik 01:39, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::Poor Entrophy, he worked so hard on that. -Kumdori 01:47, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Entrophy is a she if I remember correctly...--Gigathrash 01:57, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::::And it's Entropy, not some En'''glish '''trophy or something like that --Gimmethegepgun 01:58, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Shoot me :P--Gigathrash 02:01, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Horray for the Language Police. Sirocco 02:01, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Forgive me, I know not -Kumdori 02:15, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Haha :p Oh well, I agree then. Norgu is certainly more entertaining than Goren. The whole "stupid but strong" stereotype is really overdone in games, so it has lost a lot of its charm, at least I think so. (T/ ) 21:52, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :He also owns in hard mode --Blue.rellik 08:22, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Gwen NO! I don't care if Gwen is going to be a new hero, I'm sticking with Norgu! Wait... I have unyielding Aura capped on my tank... Torture FTW?--Gigathrash 23:45, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Armor I do believe "Thespian" armor is a referance to the sub-play inside Shakespear's Midsummer Night's Dream. Princess Thespe or something. 00:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Nah its not. A thespian is someone who either loves acting or has an affinity for acting. I'm not to sure but i think one of those 2 is right XD STM 16:17, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::wiktionary:thespian says: ::*adjective: of, or relating to drama and acting; dramatic, theatrical ::*noun: an actor or player ::--◄mendel► 21:28, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I don't know why... But I half-expect Jay Sherman to pop up out of nowhere during Norgu's performances to cry out "IT'S STINKS!" I'm serious, Norgu, for some reason or another, makes me think of a dark-skinned Jon Levitz.--Kajex Firedrake 22:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC)